Life In Music
by secretxdream
Summary: !Merlin/Morgana! this is how their relationship develops in Camelot, but they must beware of Uther finding out. can they keep it hidden from the King? songs will be used. Romance.
1. Rock Me

**I don't own Merlin, I'm just a humble fan of the show.**

**To keep myself occupied, I decided to do another fanfiction. I'm still working on 'Say It All', so you may read that as well. I use one part from different songs for this story, I thought it would be fun to do for a change. First song is called 'Rock Me' - originally by ABBA. Hope you like it(:**

_Rock me, give me that kick now  
>Rock me, show me that trick now<br>Roll me, you can do magic  
>Baby, and I can't get enough of it<br>Rock me, give me that feeling  
>Roll me, rocking and reeling<br>Baby, so don't stop doing it, don't stop doing it, now  
>(Don't stop the rocking, don't stop the rocking<br>I said don't stop the rocking)_

Sat in the middle of Morgana's chambers, Morgana curled up onto the floor, trying to accept the news that she had just been told. She wasn't alone with magic after all this time.

"Morgana, I'm really sorry about this. I realise how late it is to confess this to you." Merlin spoke. He crouched down beside her, hand against her arm.

Morgana immediately moved herself, not wanting to talk to him at all. How could she possibly say a word? This was shocking! Morgana remained lying on the floor, unable to speak. She stared up at the ceiling, searching for the words to say. But nothing wanted to slip out of her lips. Tears started to shed from her eyes, landing in a little puddle on the floor. "Why tell me this now?" Morgana questioned.

"Because I can't stand being dishonest with you any longer, it's eating me inside and I just don't want you to believe that you are alone in this. Because I am also magical, and I want to help you." Merlin answered. He held his breath, hoping it was enough to make her better.

Morgana sat up, remaining sat on the floor. "But how do I know that you are making up the fact that you do have magic?" Morgana asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, sitting down in front of her now. He closed his hand, bringing it close to his lips. "_Forebearne_." Merlin whispered. His ocean blue eyes changed into a light golden colour. Slowly, Merlin opened up his hand. Revealing a flame lingering on his hand. He looked at her, hoping that she would respond to this.

Another tear escaped her green eyes, witnessing what Merlin just did. But it was impossible, surely! "But – But…" Morgana began to speak. She still watched, realising that she can trust him, believe in him. "Oh my God, you can do magic!" Morgana accepted. Yes, now she could talk to someone about this.

Merlin closed his hand up for a moment, before re-opening it. The flame had dissolved. "Like I said, I can help you." Merlin offered.

Morgana now stood up, looking down at him. "Can you teach me?" Morgana asked.

Merlin stood up, looking at her now. "I can, yes. But only if you're certain." Merlin answered. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with honesty, and he gave out a soft smile towards Morgana.

Morgana nodded her head, returning a smile back to him. "I'm positive, Merlin. I don't want to suffer any more." Morgana responded. She made her way over to her bed, sitting down. She was now patting the space next to her.

Merlin came up to her, sitting down next to her. "The thing about magic is knowing how to control it when you don't want to use it." Merlin explained.

"So you're going to teach me about how to control it?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Merlin responded. He outstretched his arm, hand aiming at a vase. "Care to join in?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded, doing the same thing that Merlin did. She breathed out, trying to calm herself down.

"Now, focus very carefully and listen to what I say." Merlin told her softly. His eyes focused on the vase, and he took in a deep breath. "_Liftera_." Merlin whispered.

Morgana listened to him, and she swallowing lightly. "_Liftera_." Morgana whispered. But nothing happened. "_Liftera_." She whispered again. But still, nothing happened. "What am I doing wrong?" Morgana asked him, she was worried.

Merlin slid his arm next to hers, his fingers locking with her fingers. "Feel my magic, and focus very carefully." Merlin advised her.

Morgana felt his presence, and she breathed out once more. "_Liftera_." Morgana whispered. She felt her magic collide with his, and she noticed something – The vase was levitating! Morgana had smiled, realising that she was doing it. "I did it." Morgana whispered. The vase went back into it's original position, and she looked at Merlin. "That was amazing!" She commented.

Merlin gave her another soft smile. "Alright." Merlin simply said. He cleared his throat, moving his arm out of the way. "Just remember, you controlled it because you were so calm." Merlin summarised.

Morgana looked at him, and she nodded her head. "Thank you, Merlin." Morgana said. She was so glad that she learnt how to keep her magic under control. She kissed his cheek, and then stood up.

Merlin also stood up, breathing out. "I should let you sleep, you must be exhausted." Merlin commented.

"Won't you stay?" Morgana offered. She stood in front of him, not wanting him to leave her alone. "I insist." Morgana added on.

Merlin looked at her, and then shook his head, feeling guilty. "Morgana, you know I can't." Merlin responded.

"Damn what Uther says, Merlin!" Morgana said. She placed her hands onto his chest, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I just need you here, I feel like I owe you for helping me." Morgana explained.

Merlin didn't know why this happened, but his arms went around her waist. "I understand, but couldn't you do it another ti-" Merlin began to ask her.

But Morgana silenced him with a kiss, feeling his soft lips over take her lips. Oh God, she felt like she was in heaven. Morgana extended a hand, reaching it so it touched the back of his neck. She felt his hair on her fingertips, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Merlin wasn't expecting this at all, he thought that she would let him go. But no, he was wrong about that. Responding back to the kiss, Merlin pressed a hand gently flat against her back. He always daydreamed of a kiss from Morgana, he thought it would mean something. He was right, it meant a lot of things. Tasting her sweet breath, he didn't want to let this go. But he really needed air. Merlin pulled back, slipping an arm under her legs. He lifted her up, taking himself and Morgana over to the bed. Once there, he sat down on it, placing Morgana on his lap. His arm moved to the front of her waist, and he smiled softly. "I'll stay." He promised.

"Good." Morgana commented. She rested her head onto his shoulder blade, glad that he finally agreed to keep her company. Morgana exhaled his scent, smelling the sweat and herbs on his jacket. She nibbled gently on his shoulder, smiling as she did it.

Merlin looked down at her, eyebrow arched up. "Hungry?" He asked her. He chuckled softly at her actions, keeping his arms still.

Morgana looked up at him, stopped nibbling and pulled back. "Sorry." Morgana mumbled. She yawned, covering her mouth. "Sorry, I'm tired." Morgana confessed.

"Then go to sleep." Merlin told her.

Morgana nodded, shifting off his lap and diving into her duvet. "Come on then, Merlin." Morgana insisted. She popped her head back up, smiling at him.

Turning himself around, Merlin got to the other side of her. He took off his maroon coloured jacket, allowing it to pile up on the floor. Merlin looked at Morgana, breathing out.

Morgana grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. She looked at his bare chest, throwing his shirt behind her. It landed on the floor, and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Merlin looked at her. "Has it got so hot in here all of a sudden?" Merlin asked her. His heart banged against his chest, and he swallowed nervously.

"It'll get even hotter, Merlin." Morgana purred. She smiled widely, laughing slightly.

Merlin pushed her down so gently, going on top of her now. "We'll see about that." Merlin teased her. His lips crashed down on top of her lips, eyes closing off. He loved this moment, and he wished it could last forever.

Morgana returned the kiss back to him with pleasure, her hands going up his back so carefully. Merlin had that special something, which made her have butterflies in her stomach. She slowed the pace of the kiss down, tasting the sweet flavour in his mouth. Her tongue went around the inside of his mouth, and she smiled between the kiss.

Merlin couldn't help himself but smile, his eyes opened, and he started straight into her green eyes. He was addicted to them, almost like they were a drug. "Come on, you need to sleep." Merlin breathed.

Morgana looked at him, moving her lips away from his. "OK then, goodnight, Merlin." Morgana responded.

Merlin got off her, slipping in between the sheets behind her. His arm snaked around her waist, moving himself closer to her. "Goodnight, Morgana." Merlin softly said. He managed to kiss her neck, and he soon placed his head back onto the pillow.

Both of them drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, keeping close contact. This was the night that Morgana learnt that magic didn't corrupt the soul, it was such a wonderful thing to possess.

**Ignore my random gibberish for spells ^_^  
><strong>**Should I continue this as well?**

**Review?**

**x**


	2. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Merlin is owned by the BBC(:**

**Second chapter to this story, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've had family issues to deal with, love dilema's to sort out (for myself, I'm nowhere near finished with that yet) and of course friend's to comfort. Song choice this time is 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' by Starship. Enjoy(:**

_And we can build this dream together  
>Standing strong forever<br>Nothing's gonna stop us now  
>And if this world runs out of lovers<br>We'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now<em>

The studies of magic started after the one night of great passion. A single candlelight flickered throughout the lesson, and a soft voice was always heard. That voice would be Merlin, speaking in a different language sometimes. Most of the time, he did speak in English, for when he was explaining what each spell meant.

Morgana remained close to his body, her head resting on his shoulder as she listened to his words. Her legs rested against Merlin's knees, feeling relaxed around him. "So, with this spell, I can change a flower into powder?" Morgana checked.

"Indeed it does." Merlin confirmed. He softly cleared his throat, breathing in. "It works the opposite way as well, but you would have to rearrange the first two words for that to work." Merlin explained.

"That sounds fabulous." Morgana commented. She lifted her head up, looking at him. "Could I try it?" Morgana asked him. Her green eyes glistened, pleading him to agree to her request.

Merlin closed the book so gently. "Yes, we'll give it a go." Merlin answered. He took a quick look at the candlelight, and then looked at Morgana. "Remember the words?" Merlin asked her.

Morgana moved herself so she sat next to Merlin, breathing gently. "I can remember some of the words." Morgana admitted. She felt so bad, Merlin was a fantastic teacher. "I hope you're not mad at me for forgetting." Morgana prayed.

Merlin smiled at her. "I cannot be mad at you, it's impossible." Merlin assured her. He cleared his throat, outstretching his hand which was closed at the moment. "_Dustera_." Merlin whispered. His eyes had changed to an amber colour, opening up his hand to reveal a mountain of powder in his hand. "Ready?" Merlin quizzed.

"Yes." Morgana simply responded. She took the powder carefully in her hand, looking at it and focusing. "_Blostma_…" Morgana started off. She was trying to remember the words. "_Blostma… delta julis hominam dustera_." Morgana finally chanted. Her eyes now turned in to an amber colour, a flower now in her hand. She smiled, looking at Merlin. "I did it." She whispered to him, feeling proud of herself.

Merlin smiled, she had done so well. "Yes you did it." Merlin agreed. He placed his hand underneath her hand. "_Dustera delta julis hominam blostma_." Merlin chanted. His eyes went back to the amber colour, the flower turning back into powder. Looking at Morgana, Merlin still smiled. "You just need to rearrange the words to do that." Merlin informed her. He moved his hand away, keeping his hand out for the moment.

Morgana placed the powder back in Merlin's hand. "Thank you, Merlin." Morgana started off. She kept her hand in his, smiling widely and sweetly at him. "I do wish that magic wasn't banned here, it's such a wonderful gift to possess." Morgana said.

"One day, magic will be restored." Merlin promised her. He kept a gentle grip on her hand, making sure he didn't let her go. "We will make this happen, I promise you." Merlin vowed.

"But what if there is no more 'us' after this?" Morgana queried. She became so close to tears, as many threats stood in the way of their relationship. "I mean what if Uther banishes or executes you?" Morgana asked him with worry in her tone.

Merlin reached out his free hand, touching her face. "That's not going to happen, I won't let it happen." Merlin confidently answered. The smile on his lips became softer, more calming. "We will always have each other." Merlin added on.

Morgana looked down for the moment, smiling as she listened to his promises. She really did have faith in him. "I believe you." Morgana said. She lifted her head back up, looking into his magnificent blue eyes. "You really mean this, don't you?" Morgana quizzed.

Merlin nodded his head. "It's something I won't deny you, Morgana." Merlin answered.

"You better keep to your promise." Morgana informed him. She wasn't threatening him at all; she just wanted him to confirm his words.

"I will, you have my word." Merlin honestly promised. He looked at the single candle, it was almost burnt out. "Morgana, the candle is almost out, I really should head back." Merlin told her gravely.

"Must you go?" Morgana asked him. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him right here right now.

"I'm sorry, but I must." Merlin responded. He stood up, feeling numbness in his legs. "I won't sit on my legs for a while, I can't feel them." Merlin announced. He started to jump around, trying to get some feeling back into them.

Morgana couldn't help herself but laugh at him. She was now lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she continued to laugh at him. Her arm went across her stomach, feeling her stomach begin to hurt from laughter.

Soon enough, Merlin sighed in relief. He heard Morgana's laughter, so he pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head. "Don't laugh, that wasn't funny." Merlin said.

Morgana looked up at him, a playful smirk stretching on her lips now. "Well I'm sorry, it was funny." Morgana insisted. Her eyebrow arched up slightly, hoping he would release her.

"I won't fall for that." Merlin assured her. He kept her arms pinned down, his body lying on hers so gently. "You have to convince me to believe in you." Merlin challenged.

Morgana managed to wiggle her wrists away from his hands, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him even closer to her. Morgana had now kissed him, the passion now slipping out, hoping he would respond to her actions.

Merlin had kissed her back, moving his arms to a different position now. One arm went under her neck, the hand landing on her shoulder. His other arm went around her back, hand gently pressed flat against her back.

Morgana had soon pulled back for air. "So, are you going to stay?" Morgana asked him. She hoped he would stay with her, she truly did love him.

The candle had completely burnt out now, so darkness had appeared around the room now. Now that happened, Merlin didn't want Morgana to be left on her own. "Alright, I'll stay." Merlin vowed. He moved off from her, lying next to her, placing both of his arms around her waist. "I love you, forever and always." Merlin whispered softly to her. He kissed her neck several times.

Morgana smiled, feeling her skin tingle. "You will always be in my heart, Merlin. Nothing will stop us from loving each other." Morgana responded easily. She had the smile stuck on her lips, closing her eyes. She had drifted off into a light sleep, feeling Merlin's warmth surround her.

Merlin had also closed his eyes to drift off into an easy sleep, making sure Morgana was close to him.

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed that. Again, I apologise for the delays.**

**Continue?**

**Review?**

**x**


	3. You're My Number One & Rain Over Me

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, and I'm just a fan**

**This is the third chapter, I've done something a bit different from the previous chapters - I've used 2 songs, just to see how good/bad it would be. My 2 song choices are 'You're My Number One' by S Club 7 & 'Rain Over Me' by Pitbull featuring Marc Anthony. First one is 'You're My Number One', then it will be 'Rain Over Me' - Enjoy(:**

_I know I've never felt like this before  
>You're like a drug you got me wanting more<br>I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know_

_You're - you're my number one_  
><em>I'd do anything for you<em>  
><em>Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, you're - you're my number one<em>  
><em>With you I know I belong<em>  
><em>I put the radio on and it's always playing our song<em>

Merlin was carrying some folded blankets down the corridor, thinking of the past nights he had been sharing with Morgana. Of course nobody knew this, and he hoped it would stay that way. A smile took over his lips, walking at a steady pace with the blankets. Merlin noticed that all the other servants were giving him odd looks, but he couldn't care less.

Arthur had walked passed him, stopping for the moment. "Merlin?" Arthur asked. Slowly, Arthur turned on the spot.

Merlin froze now, the smile fading away from his lips. Turning around, Merlin widened his eyes. "Yes?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur now walked up to him, eyebrow arched up. "You look so happy today." Arthur commented.

"Oh, well it's because I've woken up in a good mood." Merlin answered. Swallowing lightly, Merlin knew that he couldn't say anything about him and Morgana. "If you'll excuse me, I have to put these sheets away." Merlin realised. He blinked, and then turned to walk away from Arthur. Merlin felt a bit awkward now, hoping that Arthur didn't suspect a thing.

Arthur folded his arms, watching Merlin walk away now. He could sense that something else made him happy. Arthur bit on his lower lip in thought, slowly turning to continue down the corridor.

Merlin placed the folded sheets in the cupboard, and then closed the door. Turning away, Merlin started to walk on. Everything seemed normal, so Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. But a hand touched his arm, and pulled him in a different direction. Merlin looked at who grabbed him, and he breathed out in relief. "Morgana." Merlin greeted.

Morgana looked up at him, and she smiled. "I just wanted to say, that when I'm with you, I feel something so strong." Morgana informed him.

Merlin arched his eyebrow up at her. "I was going to say the same thing to you, I feel like you are a drug that I'm addicted to." Merlin said. He touched the top of her hand, feeling at ease now.

Morgana had still smiled up at him. "I'm glad." Morgana simply commented. Feeling his hand on top of hers, Morgana had breathed so gently. "However, we can't tell anyone about this." Morgana said.

"I know." Merlin spoke. Swallowing lightly, Merlin wished that a secret like this could be heard by everyone – But it was impossible since he would be the one executed or banished. "No matter what, you're always my number one." Merlin admitted. Hearing a door open, Merlin raised both eyebrows. "I should go." Merlin pointed out quietly. He moved his hand away from hers, turning as he walked out from the gap.

Morgana looked down to the floor, and then took a few steps back to hide away from the person walking past. Listening so carefully, Morgana closed her eyes, thinking of what Merlin said to her. To her, he was one in a million, always her number one.

Merlin had now entered his chambers, closing the door behind him.

"Where have you been for the past 2 nights?" A voice asked.

Merlin gasped, turning around to see Gaius there. "Gaius!" Merlin spoke. Oh God, how was he going to explain himself to Gaius? Swallowing lightly, Merlin knew that he couldn't lie to Gaius. "I was with Morgana." Merlin confessed. He closed his eyes, praying that Gaius wouldn't do any harm to him. Or tell the King.

Gaius arched his eyebrow up. "Merlin, that's dangerous!" Gaius reminded him. He folded his arms now, eyebrow arched up. "If Uther finds out, he will punish you severely." Gaius warned him.

"Yes, I know that." Merlin responded. He opened his eyes, looking at his guardian now. "But she has been so terrified; I had to do something so that she didn't feel so scared." Merlin explained. Breathing in, Merlin looked down to the floor.

Gaius took a few steps forward, looking at Merlin with a concerned look. "Have you told her about your-?" Gaius started to ask him.

Merlin simply nodded his head. "She deserved to know the truth, Gaius. It couldn't be kept from her forever." Merlin told him.

Gaius nodded his head, he understood. "But you both must be careful." Gaius advised him.

Merlin looked up at Gaius, blue eyes shining. "Thank you." Merlin commented. He now walked up into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

When the night fell across the kingdom, Merlin had now walked out of his room. He had somewhere he wanted to go; nobody was going to stop him at all.

_Girl my body don't lie  
>(Red One)<br>I'm out of my mind  
>Let it rain over me<br>(Mr. Worldwide)  
>I'm rising so high<br>Out of my mind  
>(Marc Anthony)<br>So let it rain over me_

_Ay, ay, ay  
>Ay, ay, ay<br>Let it rain over me  
>Ay, ay, ay<br>Ay, ay, ay  
>Let it rain over me<em>

Opening the door softly, Merlin walked out into the cool air. It was raining, but the weather didn't bother Merlin at all.

Morgana had stood under the shelter, watching the rain fall down and bounce on the ground. She was on the look out for Merlin, the one she adored so much.

Merlin soon ran up the steps, looking at Morgana. "Sorry, I had to make sure I got past Gaius without waking him up." Merlin explained.

"It's fine." Morgana promised him. She smiled at him, ignoring the rain now. "Are you sure this is a good idea, being out in the rain?" Morgana wondered.

Taking her hand, Merlin started to lead her downstairs. "I do want to show you something." Merlin told her. Feeling the rain hit him hard, Merlin looked at Morgana. "I'll try and not get us out in the rain next time." Merlin assured her.

Morgana followed him. "I don't mind, really I don't." Morgana assured him. She swallowed lightly, feeling the rain falling against her. "So, what are you showing me?" Morgana asked him.

"A trick with the rain and water." Merlin answered. He stopped in the middle of the grounds, looking at her. "Hold your hands out, and keep them together." Merlin softly told her.

Morgana did as he asked, watching the rain land in her hands. A puddle of water was forming up in her hands, she sniffed a little bit.

Merlin did the same step as her, blinking back the rain water. "You capture the rain, and you can turn it into anything you want." Merlin told her.

"But how?" Morgana quizzed. She looked up at him, eager to learn.

"By simply saying a few words, and of course, deciding in your mind on what you want." Merlin answered. He brought the water close to his lips, breathing in. "Distru erose jupilie derund." Merlin whispered, he closed his eyes. "Kerise." Merlin finally said. Once his eyes opened, they glowed a wonderful amber colour. In his hand, he revealed a necklace.

Morgana had smiled at him, amazed by what he did. "Will it stay that way?" Morgana asked him.

"Yes." Merlin simply answered. He stood behind her, placing the necklace on her now.

Morgana moved her hair out of the way, allowing it to tumble down one side of her shoulders. "Thank you, but you didn't have to." Morgana insisted.

"Didn't have to, but I did." Merlin responded. He smiled, moving her hair back now. "You should give it a go." Merlin suggested now.

Morgana looked at him. "But, what would I say for a sculpture?" Morgana asked him. She had no idea of the Old English language, most of it to her was confusing.

"That would be schlepture." Merlin answered. He stood back to stand next to her. Carefully, he slid his hands under her hands. "You can do it, just focus." Merlin assured her.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana brought the puddle of water up near her lips. She closed her eyes. "Distru erose jupilie derund." Morgana started off. Concentrating carefully, Morgana found the right accent now. "Schlepture." Morgana finished off. She opened her eyes, which were glowing a soft amber colour. In her hands, a sculpture of a dragon appeared. She smiled, holding it up now. "This can be for you." Morgana told him.

Merlin looked at her, and he smiled, taking it carefully in his hands. "Thanks." Merlin simply responded. He placed it carefully in his pocket. "I know that with you, I feel like I'm home." Merlin admitted to her.

Morgana smiled widely, looking up at him. "And with you, I feel so secure." Morgana said. Her hands touched his wrists, green eyes looking up at him. "I want you to stay with me forever." Morgana requested.

"You know I can't deny you that request." Merlin answered her. He smiled, knowing that he would grant her anything. "I'd do anything for you." Merlin confessed. He kissed her forehead, he felt so high in the sky.

Morgana took in his words, still smiling at him. "You really mean that don't you?" Morgana asked him.

"Of course I mean it, I'm not out of my mind at all." Merlin assured her. He smiled at her, touching the side of her face. "I wouldn't lie to you like that." Merlin added on.

"I know that." Morgana said. Looking up at him, Morgana moved a little bit closer to him. "I'll always love you, as you are my number one." Morgana softly told him.

"The same with you, always my number one, my hearts desire." Merlin returned. He kissed her with a passion, closing his eyes as his other arm went around her waist.

Morgana closed her eyes in response, kissing him back with the equal amount of passion. Her arms went around him, keeping the close contact with him.

In the higher part of the castle, a figure stood watching the kissing couple now. This figure folded their arms, leaning against the stone wall. Listening to the sound of the rain, this person knew it all along. Walking away, the figure had a smile on their lips.

**Like I said, it's a bit different - Might do a similar thing like this again, but that all depends on reviews.**

**But who just saw Morgana and Merlin kiss? I'll leave you all to guess that.**

**Review? x**


End file.
